1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device supplying a common voltage and a driving voltage thereto, and a method of limiting a non-display region of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device among display devices has come into the spot light because of its low driving voltage, light slim shape, wide view angle, and fast response time.
The OLED display device includes an organic light emitting layer and generates a light by receiving electrons and holes from a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The common electrode is formed on an entire display area after forming the organic light emitting layer. The light emitting layer is susceptible to deterioration from heat and thus manufacturing conditions to form the common electrode are restricted. The common electrode should be formed transparent in the case of top emission type of display device. Accordingly, forming the common electrode with low electrical resistance is not easy.
The OLED display device includes a power supply line and a driving voltage is applied to the power supply line.
The driving voltage is supplied to the power supply line and a common voltage is supplied to the common electrode, leading to a complicated OLED display device structure and widening a non-display region of the display device.